Sweet Surrender
by Sams Witch
Summary: The story on the very popular One Shot Happy Birthday to Me where Dean had given Jade a birthday present of a lifetime, something she has wanted since she first laid eyes on him. A few years came and went and Dean is back for Jade.


An old couple got up from the middle booth leaving a tip for the waitress. Jade walked out from behind the counter and began to clean it up. She grabbed the plates and cups and took them back behind the counter into the kitchen. When she came back she saw her two co-workers, Anna, an older woman with short red curly hair and Rosie, a girl the same age as Jade. "Hey guys missed the lunch rush," said Jade with a small smile.

"Sorry," said Rosie, "Had a late night last night." Jade laughed as she walked back to the table and began to wipe it down. "You should have came the party was awesome. There were tons of cute guys there."

Jade laughed again as she straightened up, "You know I don't hook up with anyone."

"Oh yeah that's right," Rosie rolled her eyes, "you're waiting on what was him name…Dan, Sean…?"

"Dean."

"Right, right, right…Jade how long has it been since you last saw him?" Jade frowned as she walked behind the counter, "He moved on with his life and so should you." Rosie placed a hand on Jade's arm, "I'm not trying to be a bitch, I'm trying to be a friend and fantasizing about a man that isn't coming back your way isn't healthy. You had your chance to go to college and make yourself out of something and here you are busting tables in the same old crappy town we grew up in waiting for the invisible man. It's time to move on."

Jade knew Rosie was right but she always thought Dean would just stop hunting and come back to her and they can have amazing sex like last time, become a couple and maybe go a little farther. Rosie was right she was just fantasizing. Dean was never going to come back. He had his reasons, he wanted her safe and it wasn't safe with him around her not with what he did.

"Ok, how about tonight we go to a bar or something?" Jade bit her bottom lip putting her hands in the front pockets of her denim shorts.

"Are you sure?" asked Rosie seeing the upset look in her eye.

Jade gave her one of her fake smiles, "Yeah, yeah I'm sure."

"Don't listen to her Jadey," said Anna using a nickname the older lady had given her, "You wait for as long as you want for your man. It's just like those wives or girlfriends of the men of the armed forces. They wait forever for their men."

Jade nodded, "Yeah…but Rosie is right and with Dean's job…you never know when he'll be around."

"It's been three years Jade…I think you've waited long enough," said Rosie.

Jade sighed scratching her head then running a hand through it. They heard the bell on the door ring and they all looked over.

"Wow," said Rosie, "Please let him go to my table."

Jade's heart pounded quickly against her chest. She took in a deep breath and steadied herself against the counter. She could already feel the tears ready to bust through her eye lids but she blinked them away. Her body tingled in good and bad ways like always whenever she saw him. She placed her notepad on the counter and walked around it.

Dean stood there with a dozen roses in his hand and that proud smug smile on his face. He knew he had her when he walked through the door. There was no denying it, she still cared about him after all these years. There was no worrying, just like Sam told him. Everything was over, they were able to stop the apocalypse from happening and Dean was ready to see Jade again. There was nothing after him and his brother; they were free men, finally.

Jade smiled at him as she ran the few feet between them and jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. He held her tightly in his arms. She kissed his cheek and slid down his body reawakening his physical feelings for her the ones that came to him during those lonely nights when he thought about her.

"Uh," said Dean and gave her the flowers, "These are for you."

She bit her bottom lip smiling as she took them, "You came back."

"I told you I would," and with that he closed the space between them and kissed her tenderly and passionate. It was just how they both remembered. It was all coming together now. Jade placed her hand on his face keeping him to her. Dean's hands were on her hips holding her close to him not caring others were staring at them. They both missed the intimacy, the physical contact and how they were able to connect also on an inner spiritual level with their souls.

Jade slowly parted from his lips leaving Dean with a disappointed groan that she smiled at.

"Jade…Jade!" yelled Rosie. "Who is that?

Jade turned with a smile holding onto Dean with her head on his chest, "This is Dean."

Rosie's mouth dropped open wide with a huge grin on her face. Anna smiled and nudged Rosie who's mouth snapped back up, "Does he have a brother?"

Jade and Dean laughed as he hugged her. She hugged him back burying her head in his chest. He kissed the crown of her head with a smile on his face.

The bell on the door rang and they turned to see Sam, "Sam!" Jade got out of Dean's arms and hugged the youngest brother.

"Hey Jade," he said hugging her back.

Jade let go of Sam and turned to Rosie, "This is the brother."

Rosie grinned as she walked around the counter and shook Sam's hand, "Hi, I'm Rosie."

"Sam," he said with a smile.

"Now girls why don't you let these two sit down and eat," said Anna, "I bet they're hungry."

"Starving actually," said Dean and Jade rolled her eyes.

"This one is always thinking with his stomach."

Dean grinned wrapping his arms around her from behind, "And something else."

Jade's face turned a bit red as he kissed her spot right below her ear. "Well you can get that later."

"I know I am getting that later." He took a seat at the booth pulling her in next to him and placing his arm around her shoulders.

Rosie and Sam took a seat across from them still talking each other's ear off.

"So they're getting a long pretty well," said Dean with a smirk and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I knew they would. Rosie is the crazy type-"

"Like you." Dean grinned.

"You miss my crazy ways?"

"Oh hell yeah." She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"So where you guys staying?"

Dean looked at Sam who looked over at him then they looked at Jade and she looked between the two, "Oh no…you two want to stay with me?"

"Well I know you weren't going to shut the door on me but poor Sammy has nowhere to go."

"He can stay with me," said Rosie chipping in and placing her hand on Sam's inner thigh making him jump and straighten up. Dean grinned as Jade shook her head at Rosie with a smirk.

"You have a one bedroom apartment Rosie," said Jade.

"There's a problem?" she asked winking at Jade.

Jade laughed, "I think Sam may actually want to sleep from the long ride from wherever you boys came from."

"I don't know," said Dean placing his hand on Jade's thigh, "we Winchesters may need some TLC."

"Dean!" Sam kicked Dean in the leg.

"Ow! What the hell man?"

Jade laughed, "Ok, ok I have an extra bedroom at my place. Sam can have it."

"And where will I be sleeping?" asked Dean arching an eyebrow with that smug smile on his face.

Jade smiled at him, "Well," she placed her hand on his chest, "on the couch." She grinned. Rosie and Sam laughed as Dean's face dropped and Jade laughed. Anna picked the time to bring them sandwiches and drinks.

"On the house you four and you two," she pointed to Rosie and Jade, "you have ten minutes then back on."

"Yes Anna," they both said and smiled.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch," said Dean picking up his sandwich.

"Oh no?" Jade raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh no," he said with a grin before he bit into the sandwich and winked at her.

"Looks like you're starting trouble there Jade," said Rosie.

"I know how to handle him." She winked at Rosie before taking a bite out of her own sandwich. Dean's hand fell back on her thigh and gave it soothing circles. Jade was just happy to have Dean and Sam back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four of them had traveled over to Jade's place. Dean smiled to himself remembering every nook and cranny of the place as if he lived there himself. Dean looked over the couch to see Jade grabbing four beers for them. When their eyes caught he gave her a wink. She smiled at him as she sat down and placed the beers on the coffee table.

"Ok so what I want to know is how you guys met," said Rosie taking a sip of the beer, "I mean for the longest time I swear Jade was making up this Dean character."

"Well," said Jade smiling and looking at Dean who smirked, "our parents actually."

"So did you always like each other?"

Dean continued smirking as he looked over at Jade who had a smile on her face that she was trying to hide as she peeled the label on her bottle.

"_Dad! Dad!" yelled Jade walking towards the staircase, "I'm missing my blue sweater!" She got to the top of the steps to see her father in the foyer with a man and two boys that looked around her age. The four men looked up at her as she bit her bottom lip and gave a small wave, "Hi." Jade walked down the spiral staircase and walked up to her dad, "What's going on?" She couldn't help but keep her eyes on the oldest. She felt him looking her up and down, taking in her appearance and she bit her bottom lip again._

"_This is John Winchester and his sons Dean and Sam," said her father._

"_Hi," she said shaking all their hands._

"_This is my daughter Jade."_

_When Jade touched Dean's hand she could feel the grip in his handshake, how firm his hands were, how rough and yet smoothed they felt, like a hunter and a lover. Their eyes connected and Jade couldn't help but smile. Dean smirked and Sam nudged him in the side. Their hands separated and Jade looked back at her father._

"_So…have you seen my sweater?"_

"_No check the laundry room."_

"_K," she shrugged and turned to go to the laundry room. She looked over her shoulder to look back at the Winchesters and her heart skipped when she saw Dean look over at her._

_Dean knew relationships were forbidden, especially when he is going to be staying at the house she lives in with her father. Dean looked up at her father and then back at Jade. His eyes followed her to the laundry room; he liked watching her walk, her hips swayed._

"_Dean," said John and Dean snapped out of it and looked at his father._

"_Yes."_

"_I want you to behave for Mr. Escobar. You too Sam. And listen to everything your brother tells you to do."_

_Sam rolled his eyes, "Yes dad."_

_Jade walked out of the laundry room with her blue sweater on and Dean's eyes widened at how fitting it was on her. It showed her slim curvy form and her breast were full and bountiful. Dean wanted so badly to just go up and squeeze them. He wanted to feel those beautiful mounds against his hands. _

_The visions running through Dean's head made his mouth dry and his member who was silently dwelling in his boxers start to quiver and twitch at the sight of her. _

_**No! No Dean! No! Down boy…son of a bitch!**_

_Jade smiled at her dad and grabbed her book bag for school. "Ok I'm heading to school," she leaned up and kissed her dad on the cheek. She turned to Dean and Sam, "See you guys there?"_

"_They're actually going to start tomorrow," said John._

"_Ok, see ya later than," she smiled at the guys and bit her bottom lip. She knew though this crush she had just started to form for Dean was not a good idea. He wouldn't be here his whole life and he was a hunter. It's better if they stayed in the friend zone._

The girls were in the kitchen talking while Dean had pulled Sam aside in the hall, "Hey could you maybe take a drive with Rosie somewhere?"

Sam smirked, "Give me the keys," his hand palm up waiting.

"What? No way you are not driving my baby! Take Jade's car!"

"You either give me the keys or I'm not leaving and you will not have the reunion you wanted with Jade." Sam grinned as Dean pouted pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"You put one scratch on her-"

"I know, I know, you'll beat my ass till its black and blue." Sam rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen.

Dean grinned seeing Rosie nod to Sam and Jade looked over at Dean arching an eyebrow. Dean shrugged innocently with his arms crossed and that smile on his face Jade had come to love. Jade walked out of the kitchen towards Dean, "Did you put Sam up to that?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked placing his hands on her hips.

"Dean you never let anyone drive your car except for yourself."

"Sam must have slipped the keys from my pocket. I don't know what you are talking about."

"Uh huh," she nodded as she saw Sam and Rosie walk out of the kitchen.

"See ya at work Jade," said Rosie giving her a wink as the two walked out the door.

"So now what?" asked Jade looking back at Dean who had a smirk on his face and she squinted her eyes at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>_Hey everyone, here is the first chapter of Dean and Jade's new life. Hopefully you all like as much as the one shot. _


End file.
